Children of the Legion
by Hope Phantom
Summary: Go read my backstories story if you get confused on the OCs. FYI, Kate, A.K.A Android, remains android after Brainy becomes human. However, she feels emotion and needs to sleep like humans. I only own the OCs.
1. Prolouge

"Bye!" everyone was waving Superman off back to his own time. I however, was crying. Superman had just broken up with me. It was logical, considering that he was leaving to go 1,000 years in the past, but it still stung. As soon as he was back, I ran to her room, bumping into Lightning Lad on the way. He looked like they had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly.

"What's wrong?" I ask again, with a little more force this time.

He sighs, and answers me. "I just saw Saturn Girl kiss Cosmic Boy."

"How could she do that?!"

"I don't know. I don't know." He says, starting to tear up again. I suddenly kiss him, and he pulls back, surprised. He then leans in and kisses me, and we stay that way for a few minutes. Then he pulled me into his room.

**The next morning**

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bac-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the first thing Lightning Lad and I woke up to. We look at each other and blush, realizing we're not wearing anything.

**Outside**

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Bouncing Boy yells, seeing Brainy and Stellar get ready to walk into Lightning Lad's room.

"Why not? We can't find Android anywhere else."

"Well, umm, you see, they're not wearing anything." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT!?" Brainy's voice could be heard throughout the entire HQ. Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, and Triplicate Girl came running.

"What's wrong?" Triplicate Girl's orange body asked.

"Lightning Lad and Android are in there without anything on." Brainy says, stewing.

Saturn Girl breaks down crying. "How could he do this to me?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you kissed Cosmic Boy yesterday." Android and Lightning Lad walked out of the door fully clothed.

"I-I"

"And don't say that you were about to push him off, I stood there for five minutes. FIVE MINUTES!"

**A month later**

Lightning Lad and Android were together, so were Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl, and Shrinking Violet and Cham.

"Garth? I have something I need to tell you." Android said.

"What is it Kate?"

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 1

**Just so no one gets confused, Stellar belongs to ! Thanks girl! Profiles of the kids will be in this chapter at the end.**

**17 years later—Bridgette's POV**

I was in school, when my ring beeped.

"Ms. Ranzz, we do not tolerate cell phones in school." My teacher says. I ignore her and answer my ring. Everyone looks on in awe as they recognize the flight ring/communicator.

"What's up mom?" I ask as Android's face shows up.

"Fatal Five. Can you get Jake, Gary, Chix, Melody, and Mindy for us. We need your help."

"Will do. Uh, would you mind telling my teacher that?" After she explained, I went and grabbed the others, simply showing the teachers our rings to let us go. We ran out.

"Ok guys, I have a plan. We go in, cloaking belts activated. We attack, and I need Jake to tell my dad what's attacking the Fatal Five." I say once we are out.

**Inside Lightning Lad's head ****_(Italics are Jake, _****regular is Lightning Lad)**

_Don't attack us! We have our cloaking belts on and we are attacking._

That's brilliant! Who's idea was it?

_Isn't it obvious!? Your daughter, the 11__th__ level intellect!_

**Outside**

I was vaguely aware of the student body watching as we fight, but I didn't really care. After we were through with them, we flew back down. Everyone but Ruby, Saph, Georgia, Grant, Brady, and Bradley gaped at us.

"Brainy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we Might need to be homeschooled again."

"Agreed."

**Bridgette Ranzz**

**Hero Name: **Unknown

**Parents: **Android and Lightning Lad

**Hair: **Rusty Orange

**Eyes: **Bright Blue

**Powers: **11th level intelegence, Lightning Blasts

**Jake Krinn**

**Hero Name: **Rock Boy

**Parents:** Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes:** Pink

**Powers: **Cosmic Boy's, only with rock.

**Gary Taine**

**Hero Name:** Bouncy Boy

**Parents: **Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl

**Hair:** White with Orange highlights.

**Eyes: **White

**Powers: **His Dads, and he can split into two.

**Chix Dox**

**Hero Name:**

**Parents:** Brainiac 5 and Stellar

**Hair: **Blonde

**Eyes:** Green

**Powers:** Those of her mother's.

**Melody Ranzz: **

**Hero Name: **Light Girl

**Parents:** Android and Lightning Lad

**Hair: **Blonde

**Eyes:** Purple

**Powers:** She is an android

**Mindy Ranzz:**

**Hero Name:** Light Lass

**Parents:** Android and Lightning Lad

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Purple

**Powers:** She is an android


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention the ages last chappie! Bridgette, Chix and Jake are 17, Gary is 16, and Melody and Mindy are 14.**

When we got home that night, we were exhausted from how our peers had been treating us. As soon as Chix and I walked through the door, we were bombarded by Jamie and Jenna. We answered their questions, and Chix walked off to put them to bed.

I feel a pair of arms around my waist, and I look up to see Jake. "You look beautiful today."

I spin around, and wrap my arms around his neck. "As if. And what ever happened to keeping our relationship a secret?"

"Now why would we do that?" He asks, playing along.

"I believe the exact reason was my dad." I smirk. He visibly pales and promptly lets go of me.

**Later**

When I got to my room, Jake was waiting for me.

**Next Morning**

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bac-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the first thing Jake and I woke up to. We look at each other and blush, realizing we're not wearing anything.

**Outside**

"Did anyone else just get a serious case of Deja vu?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"Speaking of which, I seriously hope that we aren't here for anything like last time."

"Yeah."

Bouncing Boy winced. "Unfortunately, we are."

"If it's Bridgette and Jake, I'm going to KILL JAKE!" Lightning Lad exploded.

"It is." Bouncing Boy said, then ran.

"JAKE!"

**Inside**

"And this, is why we were keeping our relationship secret!" I yell, throwing a lightning blast at my dad. He had fire in his eyes. I was worried about Jake now.


	4. Chapter 3

"DAD!" "GARTH!" My mom and I yell at the same time.

He stops, and looks at us.

"Look, I'm just as angry as you" all of us raise an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I am! But aren't you glad it's Jake, who you've known his entire life, than some boy we've never met?" She has a point.

Dad still looks like he's going to kill Jake, so I nuzzle my head into Jake's shoulder. "Plus, dad, I love Jake." You could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued.

"YOU WHAT!?" Cosmic Boy and Dad yell. I vaguely hear Jake mutter into my ear, _I love you too_.

Hearing the commotion, Abby, Addy, Henry, George, Jamie, and Jenna come running. "You what, Brigette?" Henry asks.

"I love Jake." I reply, causing Cosmic Boy and Dad to flinch. Jamie tilts his head, analyzing the situation.

**Later that day**

Chix, Ruby, Saph and I are walking to our class, when Jake comes out and kisses me. The girls are instantly gossiping.

"Seriously guys? How did you NOT hear what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Jake and I both asked Chix.

"Gary told everyone!" she said, putting her hands up.

"GARY!" we both yell.

"What happened?" Ruby and Saph ask.

"This morning, Bouncing Boy tried to wake Bridgette up, but Jake and her were in the same bed not wearing anything. Uncle Garth nearly killed Jake." She explains, as we take off down the hall, having spotted Gary.

**Abby Londo**

**Age: **6

**Parents: **Timber Wolf

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes: **Amber

**Powers:** Those of her Mom's

**Addy Londo**

**Age: **6

**Parents: **Timber Wolf

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes: **Amber

**Powers:** Those of her Dad's

**Henry Krinn**

**Age: **7

**Parents:** Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:**

**Powers:**

**George Digby**

**Age: **7

**Parents: **Shrinking Violet and Chameleon Boy

**Hair:** Black and Purple

**Eyes:** Purple

**Powers:** Those of his Father's

**Jamie Dox**

**Age: **8

**Parents:** Braniac 5 and Stellar

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Purple

**Powers:** Level 12 intelligence and his mother's

**Jenna Dox**

**Age: **8

**Parents: **Braniac 5 and Stellar

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Purple

**Powers:** Her mother's


	5. Chapter 4

We're stopped when we see a new girl that looks almost exactly like me only with pink eyes, a perfect mix of me and Jake.

We stop her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zoe Ranzz." I freeze.

"There is no possible way that your name is Ranzz. That's my name, and I only have three siblings, and no cousins, seeing as my aunt is about nine years older than me, and my uncle is in prison."

"I was adopted, and my mom just told them, her last name is Ranzz. I don't understand it, but that's my last name." She explains.

I call up Dad on my ring. "What is it?" He asks me.

"There's a girl here that claims her last name is Ranzz, and she looks almost exactly like me, and Jake."

"I'll be right there."

When dad gets there, he freezes. "No." he says, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Jake and I ask, Gary forgotten.

"Meet your sister."


	6. Chapter 5

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MEET YOUR SISTER!?" we yell, causing everyone to stare at us. Dad dragged us to a supply closet to explain.

"Well, around the time Bridgette was born, Irma was pregnant as well. No one could tell if it was mine or Rokk's. When the baby was born, a day after you, and she looked exactly like you, Irma put it up for adoption. She named her Zoe Ranzz, using my last name. She then took Zoe to an adoptive mother, but she never told us who." He explained.

"Zoe, what's your mother's name?" I ask her.

"Ayla."

"She gave you to my sister." Dad says.

"So are you my uncle, or my dad?" She asks.

"First, did you get any powers?"

"Yes. I have lightning blasts, and I can read people's minds."

"Would you like to become a part of the Legion?" I ask that, but are surprised when Jake finishes my sentence.

"If you'll have me, yes."

"Then consider yourself a part of the family." Dad says, grinning.

**After school**

"WHAT!?" Everyone yells after we finish explaining who Zoe is.

Saturn Girl starts tearing up, and she grabs Zoe in a hug. "My baby" she keeps on repeating.

"Now here's the question. Are you going to be your dad and I's kid, or your mom and Cos?" Mom says.

"Dad's." she replies. Saturn Girl looks sad, and Zoe must've been able to tell that, because she said, "It would only feel more natural, seeing as I've technically known him longer. It's kind of hard not to, growing up with his sister."

"I'm not going to say I'm not happy, because I am, but PLEASE! Don't be anything like the twins!" I beg her. Everyone laughs, and we all head to bed, Jake and I in the same room, so that Zoe could have a room.


	7. Chapter 6

Once we get used to being homeschooled, it's easy. Wake up, go to class with Brainy, train with our Moms and Dads, eat lunch, back to the classroom, typically a mission, and for some reason, I throw up after that. Then it's downtime and off to bed. Brainy noticed that I always throw up after missions, so he had me take some tests, and I'm getting the results now.

He looks noticeably nervous. I wonder why.

"So? What's wrong with me?" I ask. Jake, who didn't know why he was accompanying me flinches and puts an arm around me.

"You're not going to be able to do missions for a while." Brainy says.

"Why?" Jake and I ask at the same time.

"You're pregnant." Jake faints, knowing that he must be the dad, and I run to the bathroom to throw up.

When Jake wakes up, we tackle the problem of how to tell our parents. We decide to tell them when we tell everyone. That night.

**Later that night**

"We have some news for everyone." Jake says.

"What is it?" Mindy calls.

I take a breath and answer. "I'm pregnant."

I feel Jake fall, and see my father floating, his scar glowing. "DAD!" I yell, floating up as well. He throws another bolt of lightning at Jake, but I block it as send it right back at him.

"DAD! I. LOVE. HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I say as I attack. Dad falls on the ground, unconscious. I see Zoe behind him. I float back down to Jake, and Brainy runs up.

**In the medical bay**

"How is he?" I ask Brainy.

"Not good. He's in a coma." He says, looking up at me.


	8. Chapter 7

I break down crying, knowing that my father is the one that put him into a coma.

"What's wrong?" Dad, no wait, he's not my dad anymore, Lightning Lad asks.

"NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S IN A COMA! I HATE YOU! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! AND NEVER, NEVER! GO NEAR MY BABY!" I yell. Mom tries to talk some sense into me but it's useless. I hate him.

**Lightning Lad's POV**

Once I get to Kate and I's room, I collapse. My baby girl hates me. I was just trying to protect her. But maybe that isn't what she needs. I run to the sick bay. Good, Brainy isn't here. I give him a tiny shock, and that's enough. He's in a regular healing trance. I call for Brainy, and tell him what I did. Brainy checks, and, sure enough, my suspicions are correct. He's in a healing trance. Brainy called for Bridgette, and when he tells her what happened, she hugs me.

**A few days later in Bridgette's POV**

I'm sitting with Jake when I hear a moan. I look down to see Jake stirring. I call for Brainy.

"HE'S AWAKE!" I scream. Brainy rushes in, along with Zoe, Mom, Dad, Saturn Girl, and Chix.

"Brid" he moans. That's his pet name for me.

"Yes?" I ask gently.

"The baby. Is it ok?"

"The baby's just fine." I say.

"Speaking of which, you need to do your ultrasound." He told me to lie down, and he put some weird gel on my belly.

"Uh oh."

"WHAT!?" We all scream.

He looks at me, and bites his lip. "It must be the Winathian genes."

Dad looks nervous, while I ask what he means. He lets out a sigh, and answers. "Twins." We all look at each other, and say, "Uh oh."


End file.
